A Walk to remember
by kali rogers
Summary: Some drabbles about the avengers, the ones they love and their friendship...the story it's not related with the movie, it's just that it sound good
1. Restless

**This will be 100 drabbles about the avengers...and i don't own tony, or pepper, or the avengers**

**read and review, and ignore the mistakes ;)**

Restless

The night is quiet, except for the sobs in the dark room. Pepper sits in the bed, and next to her, Tony is shivering.

Another nightmare, another morning he'll be tired, even when he tries to hide it.

Nothing has been the same since New York, and the world they knew is changing now. Maybe he's just a man in a suit, and she's just a woman by his side. But she would do anything for him.

So now, she puts her hand in his forehead and whispers in his ear that everything will be okay.


	2. Snowflake

**So, here's the new one. Hope you like it. This one is about Steve and Maria**

* * *

Snowflake

Steve sits in the bench, and the cold air makes him shiver a little. In his right side Maria Hill is staring at the white landscape of Central Park.

She was assigned to 'babysitting' the new team, and she was with him just in case he would get lost (that wasn't going to happen, but she went anyway)

"You know, I don't like the winter, since I was little."

"What's wrong about the winter? I like it"

"Well, I suppose I don't like it because, I was in the ice for 70 years, but the winter has good things."

She felt ashamed of herself. "Like what?"

"The snowflakes." he smiled at her and caught a little snowflake floating in the air.

* * *

**let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Haze

Haze

It was a simple mission; they were going to check what was going on in that laboratory.

But somehow they discovered her and now she is trying to run away, while kills every man in her way with her knife. "Where's Barton when I need him?"

Finally she's outside and she doesn't notice the man in the tree aiming her with his gun. She doesn't notice until an arrow flies trough the haze of the night and hits him in the forehead.

"Where were you?"

"Hey! I saved you. At least say thanks."

She doesn't say it, but Natasha is glad he was there.


	4. Formal

Formal

Steve stares at the agent in front of him. They are in a meeting and while they're waiting for Fury, Maria is finishing a report. She's so concentrate in her tablet, and he hopes she doesn't notice his stare. Unfortunately she does, and Maria froze him with her gaze.

"Captain." The way she says it it's so formal, he likes to be call Steve, but she loves the protocols. (That's what everyone says)

"Do you want to drink something?"

He shook his head and mumbled a no. "No ma'am."

She likes the protocols, and the rules. But against people opinion, she doesn´t loves them. And she doesn't like that there's a line between them. A line where she is the Lieutenant, not Maria; and he's the Captain, not Steve.


	5. Flame

Flame

It was Fury's wonderful idea to have a camp trip, in the forest. Where you can't use technology. Darcy sighs while she looks at the flame dancing in front of her. The avengers are around the fire, talking and enjoying.

"Why am I here?" she feels strange, but she's not the only who feels like that. In front of her Maria Hill is sitting between Thor and Captain, feeling uncomfortable. Darcy notices that Steve is trying to be polite with Maria, but prefers to not say anything.

They're having a great time and even when Tony is acting like an asshole, even when Bruce tries to avoid everyone, even when Natasha and Barton don't trust anyone, Darcy believes they're almost a family.

The thought makes her smile.


	6. Companion

Companion

Natasha and Steve are at the gym, resting from their training. He grabs a bottle of water and sits by her side.

"Thanks."

"Why?" Natasha stares at him

"Training with me."

"Well…you didn't have any option. Tony never trains…or wakes up early; Clint always wakes up at 8; Bruce prefers science and Thor is good at sleeping."

"So you did this because you felt bad for me?"

Natasha smiled a little. "No, I did it because you're a good companion."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was wondering. Maybe we could get you a partner to train with. You know at some point Clint would get jealous."

Steve stands up and starts walking out of the room. "I know what you're trying to do…don't find me a date, neither you or Stark."

She stays there smiling.


	7. Silver

This one is about Pepperony...have you seen captain america 2? i'm going to see it on saturday (loki's day) and i'm already fangirling!

* * *

Silver

It's their anniversary, and after two weeks of searching with Thor, Tony finally found something Pepper would like…

During the day he tried to avoid Pepper, because he knew she would discover the surprise just by seeing his smile.

"Okay…what's your problem?" Pepper enters at the lab and stares surprise at the dinner in front of her.

"My problem…nothing, I told you I was working on something here, you should have waited until I call you. What do you think?"

Pepper sits at the table and Tony gives her a little box. She opened it and looks at the present. It's a necklace…a silver necklace with a little heart.

"It's…beautiful. I thought you had forgotten…"

"How could I forget about the most important thing in my life?" Tony leans to Pepper and kiss her forehead.


End file.
